Homer's Ark/El Arca De Homer (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's Version of Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007). Cast: * God - Peter Pan * Angel - Branch from Trolls * Noah - Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Naama - Marge Simspson (From The Simpsons) * Japeth - ???? * Shem - Stanley Griff and Mac Foster (from Stanley and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ham - Dipper Pines (from Gravity Falls) * Miriam - Jenny Brown (from Phineas and Ferb) * Sara - Joy ans Frankie Foster (From Inside Out and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Edith - Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) Species Cast: * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) - itself * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) - itself * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) - itself * American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) - Nile Crocodile (Crosodilus niloticus) * Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) - itself * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) - itself * Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) - itself * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos tracheliotos) - Itself * Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) - Itself * Eastern Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos brachyrhynchos) - Iberomesornis romerali * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus foragorapusis) - Tianyuraptor ostromi * Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) - Itself * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) - itself * European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) - Grizzly Bear (Ursus actros horribillus) * Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) - Beelzebufo ampinga * Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) - itself * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) - itself * Western Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) - Itself * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) - itself * Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli dalli) - itself * Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) - Itself * Domestic Dog (Canis familiaris) - itself * Domestic Cat (Felis catus) - itself * Domestic Chicken (Gallus domesticus) - itself * Domestic Duck (Anas domestica) - Mallard (Annas platyrhinchos) * Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) - Presbyornis pervetus * Domestic Pig (Sus domesticus) - itself * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) - ??? * Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) - itself * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) - itself * European Mole (Talpa europaea) - itself * European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) - Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventrix) - Silvacola acares * Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) - Manipulator modificaputis * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) - Waimanu manneringi * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - itself * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) - itself * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) - itself * Domeatic Goat (Capra hircus) - itself * Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) - itself * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) - Itself * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Caiuajara dobruskii * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) - Archaeothyris florensis * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) - itself * Hoffmann's two-toed sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) - Brown Throated Sloth (Bradypus virginatus) *Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) - Mustang (Equus ferrus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo indicus) - itzelf * Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) - itself * Llama (Lama glama) - itself * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - itself * Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) - itself * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) - itself * Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) - itself * Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) - itself * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) - itself * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) - itself * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus maritimus) - itself * European Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes crucigera) - itself * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) - itself * American Red Squirrel (Tamiasciurus hudsonicus)- itself * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - itself * Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) - as itself * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - as itself * Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra)- itself * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua sulphurea) - Itself * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) - Keel-Billed Toucan * Yellow-Breasted Capuchin (Sapajus xanthosternos) - Mesopithecus pentelici * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) - itself * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) - itself Gallery Homer.png|Homer Simpson as Noah Marge.png|Marge Simpson as Naama Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as The Angel Die-Trolls-Branch.png|Branch as God Stanley_griff_and_mac_foster_friends.png|Stanley Griff and Mac Foster as Shem San Diego Zoo Lion.png|Masai Lion, Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg|Bengal Tiger, Eurasian Wolf1.jpg|Eurasian Wolf, Orangutan, Sumatran.jpg|And Sumatran Orangutan as Itselves KNP_Crocodile.png|Nile Crocodile as American Crocodile Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Movie Spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:Species Casts Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs